club_penguin_pookie_fan_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Wooggart
Wooggart (a''lso known as "Wugger" and "Wooga") is a wanted criminal who roams West City of Club Penguin Island since a decade. He vandalizes people's property by spray painting "Woogart/Wooga/Wugger Rules" on people's houses. Wugger also hugs people which causes a huge explosion (he calls his technique "Hugsplozion"), which he is totally immune from his very own explosions and every explosions makes him stronger (multiplying his PL about '''3.5 times' every upgrades!). Since the Civil War of 2008, Wooggart has not been since ever again. Reasons are unknown for now on and the heroes kept searching where he could be hiding. Biography Past The origins of Woogart are unknown to many agencies, he never stated where he was born and always claims "he doesn't remember". Probably to his alcohol addiction mixed with the drugs he took and stange substances he used to consume, as well the concussions of his many fights caused Wugger to lose his memories. Thanks to a lot of witnesses, Woogart was seen a lot wandering around the Northern and Western quadrant's, sometimes causing troubles on the North-East frontiers. He started his crimes at the Northern Quadrant, agencies theorize he must be born in the Far-East Northern Regions, due to the immense poverty percentage mixed with sheer violence and multiple murders were committed. Personality Evil, vile, monstrous. Kills everyone he sees by tearing their limbs one by one in a similar fashion like remove a flower's petals, eating their skulls,eating their organs but mostly: hugging people into explosions. Wooga also love to vandalizes people's property by painting "Woogart/Wooga/Wugger Rules" but sometimes it can be "KYS", "Eat Crap, Pukies!", "Ur m0m gey lul", "I killed da pookshart!" and so on. Appearance Pale grey skin, dark spiky brown hair, bright amber eyes. Always wears a spiky green hoodie with a hood that depicts a cartoonish version of his face. Wears blue pants and gray shoes, with yellowish white socks that are visible. Always wears dark gloves with small spikes for hitting people. His clothes are very dirty and he smells extremely bad, he once stated he never wash his body since he was 8 years old. He measure at least 1,80 and weights 200+ lbs. It is unknown since the agencies never attempt measure or weight him (due to his dangerous hugs and explosion powers), although from the look of his anatomy it can be said that he is at least what we think. Woogart himself claims the last time he weight and measure his body he was still a child. Powers and Abilities Despite his dumb attitude and dirty appearance, Woogart is quite of a formidable fighter. Sacrificing techniques for sheer brute strength and using cheap tactics rather than intelligent plans, he is widely considered as a potential dangerous enemy of Villain Tier, in the 11th position, just above of The Twin Maniaks and 2 position below of Dr. Clip. * Immense Strength (Class C+++): Woogart's strength is enough to crush bones with little efforts, as seen when he performs his hugging sessions on his victims (ending up with terrible crushing noises). He was able to destroy an enhanced flight recorder or "black box" that was made specially by the N.A.S.A with a single punch, also shown to tear a coin in 2, a feat of strength that is rare among the casual penguins and once punched a big truck, sending it flying over 50 meters before crashing down, on a long distance of 20 kilometers! And the truck was estimated to be over 5 tons! Over all of his stats, strength is his highest. * Abnormal Toughness: Woogart has not only a high offensive ratio, his defense are also extremely high for a criminal like him in the Tier B. He's able to tank bullets from cops, which are known to be very lethal. Wooga also test his toughness by letting himself hit by cars on various degree of speed (exceeding the 130 mph!). Toughness is his 2nd highest stat. ** Self-Hardness Manipulation: Woogart can manipulate his body at his own will, being malleable as a rubber, floating like a leaf, changing his body into a slimy structure or being hard as pure iron. He can also stretch his limbs into unknown length and inflating his belly like an air-bag. *** Body Hardening: Despite having such resistance against various weapons and powerful strikes, Woogart is enough wise (despite the great lack of intelligence) to make himself good defensive techniques to save himself. It is unknown how he manage to develop such defensive techniques, as he appears to "trained himself", despite the fact he really hates training. He also manage to tank Richie's Full Power Body Blow (Woogart was using Iron Stomach however to prevent damage from his internal organs). * Explosion Manipulation: Woogart focuses his powerful explosions into the form of hugging, under the name of "Hugsplozion". Due to his limited knowledge on fighting, he always relied on Hugsplozion but sometimes can be seen using his explosion manipulation on other types of strikes such as his punches and kicks, which is a bit uncommon to witness but still very dangerous. ** Explosion Immunity: The user is immune to explosions. They can walk out an exploding building unharmed, drive a vehicle without worrying about being caught in the explosion or stand exactly where they are without feeling impact. *** Explosion Absorption: Not only is capable to be immune against various types of explosions, Wooga is also capable to absorb explosions without being hurt or severely injured. This ability makes him a dangerous foe as he can withstand rockets, missiles, grenades, torpedoes and more. But bigger explosions that are "too much" for him seems to injure him, as example it is not able to absorb multiple explosions from a shower of high tier rockets or missiles. This also leads to the theory if Wooga is able to tank a neutron bomb by himself or not. Sticky bombs and grenades or hidden bombs can damage him, since he isn't aware of them, which means he needs to be prepared in advance in order to absorb the explosions. *** Explosion Empowerment: **** Energy Absorption: Not only explosions are necessary to fill up Woogart, he can absorb energy so he can uses his Hugsplozions. He can absorb a lot of types of energy and some of them can refill him more faster than others. One of his favorite energy substances is plasma, due to filling him extremely quick and giving the high possibility to turn into Super Woogart or using his Gigasplozion. *** Explosion Inducement: When hugging, Wooga can cause any types of explosions in a variety of ways and of any scale, with varying effects ranging from stunning to total annihilation. The more he uses explosions, the more the cost of his energy is high. He mostly use his explosions in the form of his Hugsplozions and Bomb Punches. **** Explosion Attacks: Wugger enhanced his strikes with his explosion manipulation powers, making them deadly and totally unblockable (except if the enemy has a great defense skills, enough hard to withstand the explosions or if it's a very hard object). * Abnormal Speed (Class C+): Wugger might not be the fastest man alive and still being a slow poke overall, however he did reached a speed of 270-275 mps, which is 10 times faster than Usain Bolt's top speed. Wugger's maximum speed was approximately estimated to be 342 mps when absorbing enormous quantities of energy. However he can only maintain his top speed for 30 seconds and will get enormously tired, even being unable to move at all and this is a huge weakness (Wugger is left vulnerable and gets easily arrested); after using energy absorbed and tapped on his speed limit, Wugger will feel trendenmous pain over his body and will struggle to breathe (some said he suffers from strong asthma due to being extremely fat). Techniques * Hugsplozion: His signature move and most popular deadly technique of his entire arsenal. To perform Hugsplozion, Woogart needs to be close to an enemy and simply hug them very hard. Hugsplozion is one of Woogart's most versatile techniques and he can develop other variations. Each time he uses a Hugsplozion his power level increase by 3.5 times, making him stronger in all of his stats (except intelligence) for a medium time length. Hugsplozion is very draining and Woogart can use over 20 of them and then go refill himself with energy or waits to regain his stamina back. He needs to wait 2-3 minutes before using another Hugsplozion. ** Crushing Hugsplozion: Wugger can easily kill a regular being with his sheer strength (as stated above, he can send trucks flying with a single punch and break a flight recorder) and Hugsplozion is enough to kill normal beings if he put a little of his strength but Crushing Hugsplozion is designed for tougher opponents, such as Richie and James (both suffered medium damage from this technique) or he can use it for breaking hard objects, like the time he crushed a wide metal box made of titanium. Wugger often scream his techniques, which sometimes he call it "Hugsplozion: Crusher". ** Giga Hugsplozion: Nickname: Gigasplozion. This is Wooga's most powerful Hugsplozion variation as it equals over 100 TNTs, enough to break 2 districts in one shot! But this technique requires a lot of his own energy and if Woogart does not possess enough energy to use Giga Hugsplozion, he would be in trouble. And this technique drains his energy so much, enough to make him vulnerable as he will lay on the ground weak after the usage of Gigasplozion. * Punch'''splozion: Woogart can infuse his explosive powers into his punches, making them very lethal and stronger than before. Just only one Bomb Punch was enough to send Zeus Destroy passing through 3 large buildings, making the buildings crumble into pieces and the last one was a huge sky-scrapper measuring over 80 meters tall. Zeus was protecting himself with his Super Shield but he suffered from bone fractures later. ** '''Bomb Punch: Tremor Variant: ** Atomik Fist: The eve of the Punchsplozion technique. This is enough to destroy a vast megapolis, only leaving a large, enormous and deep crater behind. But once Woogart uses the Atomik Fist he will be drained to the point he cannot walk anymore and his appearance will change greatly: he will look like a straw, thin like a grass and floating like a feather. * Fart-Splozion: A different technique from Hugsplozion, although a very similar use. To use Fart-Splozion, Woogart needs to eat a lot of food that makes him fart, (onions, lettuce, any chicken dishes, burritos, etc.) but also needs to focus his own energy (plasma does mix very well with farting food substances). It may look silly and funny, but this attack is quite powerful and strong as 60+ TNTs and can easily break buildings into pieces. Like Hugsplozion, Wugger needs to wait every 2-3 minutes to use another one but he can use under 10 Fart-Splozion before he goes tired. Unlike Hugsplozion, Fart-Splozion doesn't empowers Wugger. This technique acts like a shotgun: the more you are close to the attack, the more you get damaged but far enough, the projectile become less and less lethal for you. You are safe Fart-Splozion when you are enough, although the incredible stinky odor left can leave fighters falling unconscious and can stay for some weeks. Fart-Splozion can make Wooga flying, depending which directions he face and can be used as an escape route or as an offensive tactic but most of the time it's for running away since it can be a good dashing boost. ** *'Iron Stomach': Weaknesses * Acid Liquids: Powerful types of acid substances are known to affect Woogart and can be considered as "medium weaknesses" since Wooga is able to adapt to most acids. However it still hurt him a lot and the time he needs to adapt against acid liquids is quite slow. * Lacking Intelligence: High strength, weak brain. The perfect example of a "big brainless brute". He is very dumb. Very stupid and tend to make enormous mistakes when making his plans, thus making them easier to solve or predict. Placing Woogart in charge for making a plan with a team of villains is not the greatest idea. * Cowardice: Most of the time when his plans are being busted up or when he is being caught by surprise, Wooga becomes a chicken and flee the scenes then always screams at his enemies "I'll be back ya jerkz, y'all seeeeeeee!" or sometimes he will use a smoke bomb to vanish (he also used to create a huge greenish fart to mask the field of visions of his enemies and the odor is very stinky). People with a fierce attitude can scare him easily, as shown in his relations with The Mask Off, James Falcon and Richie. Category:Venture Category:Characters In Venture Category:Characters In Movies Category:Strong Beings Category:Villains